Le dernier des Hauts Elfes
by Aelyan
Summary: Le monde change. Thranduil en a douloureusement conscience.


La biche sauta une dernière fois au-dessus des buissons. Les trompettes et les cors se rapprochaient dangereusement. Soudain, un cavalier coupa son chemin. La biche glissa sur les feuilles et quitta à nouveau le chemin d'un bond puissant. La flèche qui visait son cou gracile l'effleura.

Les cavaliers se rapprochaient encore. Thranduil à leur tête, une nouvelle flèche encochée dans son arc, dirigeait la chasse. Quatre elfes les suivaient, tous montés sur leurs grands chevaux fins, caracolant fièrement dans leurs bois.

Cette fois, la flèche de Thranduil toucha son but. La biche s'effondra dans l'herbe, tuée sur le coup. Les chevaux piaffèrent et se rassemblèrent autour de la proie. Deux elfes descendirent de leurs montures et s'occupèrent de la biche.

« Félicitation sire ! »

La joie de la chasse avait cependant disparu de l'expression du roi des elfes. Il n'accordait plus aucune attention à la partie de chasse et s'était tourné vers la lisière de son royaume, à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Les elfes mirent un peu de temps à s'apercevoir de la raison : une faible odeur de fumée leur venait aux narines, que Thranduil avait perçu en premier. Un incendie ? Ils s'agitèrent, échangeant des regards en coins. La forêt était calme depuis des milliers d'années ! Que se passait-il maintenant ? Mais ce n'était pas l'odeur âcre d'un feu de forêt. Ils sentaient là une bonne odeur de cuisine.

« Rentrez ! » ordonna sèchement Thranduil.

Le roi fit volter sa monture et la lança au galop en direction de la lisière de sa forêt. Ses sujets le virent s'éloigner rapidement, son long manteau claquant dans le vent. Il ne s'arrêta que quand les arbres s'espacèrent et qu'il fut en vue des vastes plaines séparant Eryn Lasgalen et la Montagne Solitaire.

L'odeur de fumée augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était approché. Le roi des elfes comprit que son tourment ne cesserait plus. Depuis des siècles, il le redoutait ! C'était le fardeau des elfes : ne pas changer et voir le monde à côté d'eux évoluer. Le monde se tenait à présent aux portes de son royaume.

Les hommes avaient construits leurs habitations au bord de la frontière entre les plaines et Eryn Lasgalen. De là où il se tenait, juché sur son grand Cerf majestueux, caché par l'ombre de ses arbres, Thranduil contemplait la nouvelle ville des hommes dont les odeurs empiétaient dans son propre royaume. Les tours s'élèveraient bientôt, les fondations en étaient déjà posées. Les usines et les fabriques s'étaient installées près de la rivière. Les gens allaient et venaient librement dans les rues.

Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? La déchéance des elfes et la colonisation des hommes ? Dans son enfance, ces terres étaient sauvages et rien ne pouvait y survivre. Il fallait une cohorte de soldats pour les traverser bout à bout. Aujourd'hui, il y voyait des routes et des maisons, des châteaux et des prairies. Et des hommes partout où se portait son regard !

Thranduil contempla ses nouveaux voisins, ces indésirables voisins qui, tôt ou tard, pénètreraient dans sa forêt. Que n'avait-il pas fait pour ces terres ? _Ses_ terres ! Il s'était battu pour elles. Il avait failli mourir pour elles ! Il avait vu les siens mourir, sa propre famille détruite sous ses yeux impuissants pour protéger ces terres et ce monde.

Et maintenant ?

.

.

Thranduil fit volteface, le cœur lourd. Fondcombe n'était plus depuis des centaines d'années. Les chants s'y étaient tus et les pierres disparaissaient sous le lierre.

La Lothlorien survivait tant bien que mal, joyau de leur peuple à présent vide et sans âme, rien de plus que des murmures et des souvenirs des temps anciens presque oubliés des hommes.

La dynastie du Roi Elessar avait même perdu de sa superbe. Les longues années de la vie d'Arwen Undomiel s'étaient écoulées voilà bien longtemps. Ses descendants, mariés à des hommes, n'avaient plus la longue vie des elfes. L'éclat de Minas Tirith s'était terni, comme Gondolin, Doriath, et tous les Grands Royaumes des temps anciens.

Il ne restait plus que lui des Hauts Elfes des premiers âges. Le dernier des elfes Sindar, régnant sur ceux des elfes des bois qui n'avaient pas pris la mer tant ils étaient attachés à leur terre.

L'idée de quitter la forêt avait parfois effleuré Thranduil : à la mort de sa tendre épouse, pour accompagner son fils et ne pas être séparé de tout ce qui restait de sa famille. Il n'avait pas pu le faire : il était le roi et se devait de protéger son peuple. Alors il était resté, de plus en plus déchiré entre l'envie de quitter ces terres mortelles et celle de rester, dernier bastion des elfes. Il était le roi. Au fil du temps, il était devenu la forêt. Il en ressentait les troubles et les changements. La forêt avait comblé le vide de son cœur. Elle avait donné un but à son existence et il s'y était consacré corps et âme.

Le temps avait passé. Le temps passait toujours mais les elfes ne s'en apercevaient pas tant eux restaient inchangé. C'était leur fardeau et la source de leur grande mélancolie. Les nains s'étaient retranchés dans leurs montagnes depuis si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient été aperçus depuis des générations et personne ne savait s'ils étaient encore en vie. Les elfes…avaient quasiment tous quitté les terres du milieu pour d'autres rivages.

Thranduil comprit soudainement qu'il appartenait à un âge résolu. Qu'il quitte ces terres ou qu'il y reste, il les avait déjà perdues et cette réalisation le frappa en plein cœur.

Alors que Thranduil revenait lentement dans ses cavernes, la joie et l'exaltation de la chasse définitivement oubliés, il se souvient des premiers âges de la terre, quand son peuple était encore puissant et que les hommes n'en étaient qu'à leurs premiers pas.

.

.

Le retour lui prit un certain temps. Quand il atteignit enfin son palais, le jour tirait à sa fin et Thranduil avait pris sa décision. S'il avait pu supporter la solitude, s'il avait pu supporter de voir ses sujets et sa propre famille disparaitre, rester lui apparut soudainement aussi difficile que partir.

Thranduil descendit de sa monture. Ses sujets se rassemblèrent et le saluèrent, surpris par son expression triste et pensive. Il remonta l'allée lentement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les maisons vides abandonnées par ceux qui étaient partis, les arbres majestueux revêtus de leurs couleurs d'automne et les visages des poignées de sujets qui croisèrent son chemin.

Il passa les grandes portes ouvragées donnant sur ses cavernes. Il s'avança vers son trône, le son de ses pas résonnant dans le Hall immense. Les torches étaient allumées et projetaient son ombre sur le sol brillant. Il resta au pied des marches quelques minutes, le visage impénétrable, les yeux dans le vague, ne voyant pas son trône, plongé dans les souvenirs de temps anciens depuis longtemps perdus.

Finalement, Thranduil laissa échapper un soupir et se redressa. Il enleva sa couronne et la tint quelques secondes à bout de doigt. Il ne l'avait presque jamais enlevée de sa tête. Son poids lui était si familier qu'il se demanda un moment s'il saurait s'habituer à ne plus l'avoir. Ses longs doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour des branches délicates de la couronne. La surprise se peignit sur le visage de ses sujets.

Thranduil gravit les marches dans un silence pesant. Il déposa doucement sa couronne sur le trône, à côté de son sceptre qu'il n'avait pas pris en quittant la salle du trône ce matin-là. Il observa les feuilles rouge et or de la couronne comme pour tester sa détermination puis redescendit les marches et se retourna pour faire face à son peuple.

« Les hommes sont aux portes de notre royaume, annonça-t-il. Un jour, ils y entreront. Nous n'avons plus d'avenir sur ces terres. J'abandonne la couronne, que celui qui la désire s'en saisisse. Demain, je partirai vers les Havres Gris. »

Toute la nuit, le royaume des elfes fut en effervescence. Ceux qui décidèrent d'accompagner le roi firent leurs bagages. Ils furent la plus grande majorité. Au matin, les chevaux attendaient dans la brume à côté des bêtes de somme. Lorsque Thranduil s'avança, vêtu d'une tenue simple adaptée à une longue chevauchée et d'un de ses manteaux les plus sobres.

La colonne s'ébranla, l'ancien roi à la tête de ses cavaliers. Sur leur passage, les branches des arbres s'inclinèrent et le murmure du vent leur paraissait presque former des sons. Après tant de siècles à protéger les arbres, ce fut comme s'ils adressaient un dernier adieu à Thranduil et aux elfes sylvains. S'il avait décidé de ne rien montrer, l'émotion transperçait dans les yeux de Thranduil.

Ils progressaient lentement : c'était un départ et non une fuite. Les elfes chantaient pour la dernière fois sous ces arbres. Beaucoup pleuraient de tristesse à l'idée de quitter leurs maisons et de joie à l'idée de retrouver les leurs par-delà les mers. Pour Thranduil, le déchirement d'avec sa forêt bien aimée surpassait tout autre sentiment. Elle lui avait tenu lieu de confidente et de refuge pendant les nombreux millénaires de sa vie. A présent qu'il ne ressentait plus les arbres et que le vent ne lui murmurait plus rien, il se sentait vide et plus seul qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la disparition de son épouse. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignèrent d'Eryn Lasgalen, il se mura dans un silence.

.

Le départ du Roi Thranduil, dernier Haut Elfe, marqua la fin du sixième âge de la Terre du Milieu. Les poignées d'elfes qui s'attardèrent devinrent des ombres, rien de plus que des souvenirs. Les Terres du Milieu n'appartinrent plus qu'aux hommes.

Thranduil mena ses sujets calmement, provoquant la surprise et la stupéfaction partout où ils allaient. Ils passèrent les Monts brumeux puis les plaines d'Eriador sans croiser une quelconque menace. Il n'y avait plus de gobelin depuis des millénaires et les bandits n'osèrent jamais attaquer le convoi.

.

Thranduil fut le premier à découvrir la mer et les navires des Havres Gris. Leur beauté lui coupa le souffle, avec cette coque fuselée en bois blanc et ces voiles brillantes. Le dernier Charpentier, apprenti de Cirdan, s'inclina devant eux quand ils marchèrent sur le ponton.

« Je vous attendais, Roi Thranduil ! Les navires sont prêts. »

Thranduil esquissa un sourire triste. Son titre était attaché à ses terres et il les avait laissés avec sa couronne. Il n'était plus qu'un Sindar parmi les elfes sylvains.

Ils installèrent les bagages dans les cales puis libérèrent les chevaux. Le charpentier inspecta une dernière fois les deux navires, échangea un mot avec les capitaines puis il lança le signal du départ.

Thranduil se posta sur l'arrière du plus imposant des navires, le regard rivé sur les terres du milieu qui s'effacèrent peu à peu avec la distance. Il ne quitta son silence lourd et son poste à l'arrière que quand les terres eurent totalement disparues et que seule la mer ne fut visible. Il revint alors vers les siens et échangea même quelques mots avec eux, bien que la tristesse dans son regard ne l'ait pas quitté. Puis il s'isola à nouveau, l'esprit rempli de souvenirs et de sentiments contradictoires.

« Terre ! »

Thranduil émergea de ses rêveries. Accoudé au bastingage, il se redressa et porta son regard en avant où un phare brillait d'une lumière plus pure et plus brillante que la lune elle-même. Il retint son souffle. Presque arrivés ! Qui sait ce qu'il allait trouver ? Mais plus moyen de faire demi-tour à présent !

Les elfes s'agitèrent, pressés de débarquer après ces interminables heures à naviguer.

Le phare se rapprocha, encore et encore, et les contours d'une ville apparurent sous les yeux des elfes. Ils se pressèrent à l'avant et discutèrent joyeusement, les yeux brillants d'excitation comme de jeunes elfes découvrant leur premier hiver.

Les voiles descendirent le long du mat. Le navire ralentit. Le capitaine lança quelques mots que Thranduil ne comprit pas.

Finalement, le navire apponta. Les elfes se mirent en deux rangées de part et d'autre du pont, attendant que leur ancien roi débarque en premier. Thranduil ne put refuser l'honneur qui lui était fait, même s'il avait encore le cœur lourd d'avoir abandonné son royaume. Il s'avança, majestueux avec ses longs cheveux blonds dans le vent, son manteau qui virevoltait et ses bijoux qui étincelaient et renvoyaient la lumière du phare.

Il se tint quelques instants sur le pont, la main sur le doux bois du navire. Il embrassa du regard le port de l'île puis descendit la rampe à pas mesurés. Ses bottes claquèrent sur le bois du ponton, bruits sourds dans le silence de la nuit.

Ce fut là qu'il La vit. Rayonnante dans sa belle robe, un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres délicates. Thranduil écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il la rejoignit en deux enjambées et les deux époux s'observèrent en silence.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la souffrance de la séparation, ni la solitude qui s'ensuivit. Il n'y en eut pas davantage pour décrire la joie des retrouvailles après tant de millénaires.

Thranduil prit délicatement les mains de son épouse et les porta à ses lèvres, les yeux brillants d'émotion contenue. Il en tremblait. Un grand sourire s'épanoui sur ses lèvres quand son épouse lui chuchota quelques mots à voix basse. Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Thranduil était chez lui près de celle qu'il aimait.


End file.
